


Letter

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy tries to write a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter

**Author's Note:**

> For the_senjou's birthday, who asked "do you think Percy would dribble drabble for me?"

Percy sighed and took a new sheet of paper. He gnawed at his quill for a couple of minutes and wrote :

 _"Dear Minister,_

 _It is with great regret…"_

No, too fretful.

 _"Sir,_

 _I'm forced to reconsider…"_

Too abrupt. He crumpled the sheet and threw it to the trash where it joined its sisters.

 _"Mr Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic"_

Hopeless. He didn't usually find formal letter so difficult to write.

He glared at the white page with his firmest Prefect expression. The paper didn't behave itself.

There was a knock at the door.

"Percy? Dinner's served, what are you waiting for?" George said behind the door.

"Yeah, what are you doing? Want any help?" Fred added.

Percy gritted his teeth. "NO! Go away and don't come in, I'll be there in about a minute."

"Just don't make Mum wait!"

Percy removed his glasses and cleaned them up carefully. There shouldn't be such difficulties with it. It wasn't like he had any hesitation left. He just needed to find the exact right tone to end it, and fold properly this period of his life behind him. So that everything could be back to order.

With that thought inspiration struck. Quickly he scratched away a few words. He considered them, then added a new line. Smiling at last with triumph, he tied the scroll to Hermese' paw and walked down the stairs humming lightly.

 _"Dear Minister,_

 _Fuck you._

 _Best Regards,  
Percy Ignatius Weasley_

 _PS : This is a formal resignation from my post as your Junior Assistant."_


End file.
